THE FUTURE IS NOT YET SET
by kmw4121
Summary: this is a repost of my previous fic, harry and hermione are discovering they are inlove but voldermort throws a spanner into the works by getting to dumbledoor can harry and hermione save the day by going to the past ! only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter, just characters I may make up. No harm intended to J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers.  
Post-Order of the Phoenix. Harry/Hermione (More if I get good suggestions.) 

Prologue Once upon a time there was the boy who lived; he was only a baby when the evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort tried to kill him. Harry potter the boy in question for some still unknown reason was able to resist the killing unforgivable curse Avada Kedavra and only came away with a scar on his forehead that would forever be his bane and his salvation.

Chapter 1-  
Friendship and Maybe More

16 years later Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived," was lying outside his aunt's house in the back garden on a hammock that was tied between two very old oak trees. Harry was lazing there with the afternoon sunlight casting a warm feeling over him, when he heard a screech from an owl. Harry looked up and saw his owl Hedwig flying over the roof tops of the houses next to Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry got up and put out his arm. Hedwig glided effortlessly onto his left arm and Harry took the envelope that she had in her claw and stared at it for a moment, looking at the handwriting that was on it where written in metallic blue, looping handwriting was the following:

Mr. Harry J. Potter The hammock in the garden No 4 privet drive Little winging Surry

From Cornelius Fudge Minister for magic London England

Harry looked at the letter apprehensively as the last time Harry had got a letter from the ministry of magic Harry had nearly been expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft & wizardry, for doing the patronus charm last summer to defend himself and his cousin Dudley from there attack. Harry opened the seal on the envelope and read the letter:-

Dear Mr. Potter,

I have good & bad news for you, you may be wondering why the minister for magic himself is writing to you? Well, it's because of the nature of what I have to give you & inform you of as well (Harry at this got a little bit scared) as you are well aware thirteen years ago when he who must not be named was defeated by you the now deceased wizard Sirius black was found guilty of killing over 100 muggles and 6 witches and for this he was sent to Azkaban on the evidence that peter Pettigrew was obliterated all apart from a finger.

Well I am pleased to inform you that evidence had come to light thank you to the auror, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, we have been informed that Peter Pettigrew is not only not dead, but very much a death eater, and as a result your former godfather had been posthumously acquitted of all charges, and compensation has been awarded to his heir.

That brings me to my second bit of information, under the decree for underage wizardry until yesterday there was no way that an under age wizard could claim an inheritance of any kind how ever yesterday the wizengamot and myself passed a law that states if wizards bequeath there estate to a minor/under age wizard, then as long as they are of school age 11 and above and have no direct wizards as guardians, then they can claim the estates and also become legal adults according to our laws.

It gives me great pleasure in asking you, Mr. Potter, to attend your godfather, Sirius Black's, will reading one hour from now at the Leaky Cauldron in London, where I have asked Tom the innkeeper to prepare a room for us.

You may bring one other with you as a companion, as long as YOU TRUST THEM! As secretive information will be discussed, I await your arrival.  
Yours sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic

Harry looked back down the letter in shock, re-reading it one more to make sure he had read it right, which of course he had. He ran from where he was and went straight to the fireplace and rummaged around in his pocket. He found his "ESCAPE" floo powder and threw it in the fire. It puffed green for a second, and Harry stepped into the fire shouting "The Granger Household!" Harry felt like he was going to be sick, until suddenly he flew out of the fire at the Granger house and straight into the Hermione, his best friend's, lap. At this, Harry got to his knees and, while blushing a deep shade of magenta, apologized.

Harry also noticed that Hermione had gone a light shade of pink and was staring at him in a strange way that Harry had never seen her do before. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze and grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "We have to go to the Leaky Cauldron NOW!" And without asking her whether she wanted to go or not, grabbed floo powder from Hermione's fireplace shelf and threw it in saying, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

I know it's a cliff hanger but it's my first fiction.  
Please R&R no flames please )  
Gregbear


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: - No copyright infringement is intended and J.K. Rowling and

the WB have the rights no harm intended I don't own Harry potter or any

other characters apart from my own.

I Just want to take this oppotunity to thank the wonderful julie who is my beta reader with out her this wouldn't be as good thanks julie xxx

CHAPTER 2

Friendship and maybe more continued

Harry and Hermione arrived through the fire of the Leaky Cauldron and Tom, the innkeeper came over to them and said for Harry and Hermione to follow him. Hermione was following Harry her hand still in his which she actually didn't mind doing, which was slightly unnerving her as she had never felt that way before about any boy not even Ron Weasley, Hermione and Harry's other best friend.

Although Ron had on several occasions implied that he liked her more than a friend he had never done anything about it. She liked Ron of course but in a more brotherly way.

But Harry, he had never seemed like a brother and although she had never considered Harry in this way before she found herself now thinking it. As she and Harry were walking down the corridor Hermione pulled on Harry's hand and said,

"What's going on Harry?" He then quickly relayed

the contents of the letter he had received from Cornelius Fudge and told her that he had chosen her to be his companion for moral support. As He said this he noticed a small blush appear on her lovely cheeks. They had little dimples in them when she smiled Harry was sure he had never noticed until now. He heard a cough from in front of him and

turned to see the portly figure of the minister for magic, Cornelius

Fudge, and to his great surprise, Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Also in the room was Griphook a senior goblin from Gringotts Bank with whom Harry had a vault along with the rest of the

wizarding world.

"Please sit down, and we will begin." Fudge said, nodding to two chairs.

"Harry as you know from the letter I sent you, One Mr. Sirius Black, has left you and inheritance." At this point Harry heard Dumbledore mutter a spell under his breath and what appeared to be a giant semi transparent sphere appeared around them. Dumbledore turned to the Minister and said,

"You have twenty minutes before the time bubble goes. I trust that will be sufficient for the task at hand." Fudge just nodded and continued.

"As I was saying, the following property is now yours.

1) Number 13 Grimmauld Place, London.

2) Godrics Hollow, cottage Dorset.

3) Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey.

4) Potter Manor, located in Hogsmead Village, Scotland.

Along with this property comes the service of 200 House Elves and the contents of your parent's and the late Sirius Black's vaults will be transferred over to yours when you sign the papers. But, before we get to that there is some legal stuff we have to do Harry. If you will please rise and walk over to me" Harry obeyed, standing slowly, still

half dazed by the information that had just been given to him, and walked over to Fudge.

"Okay Harry stand very still please." Harry nodded and Fudge pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"By the power vested in me, I, Cornelius Fudge, declare this, Harry Potter, an adult and all the privileges that come

with it. I also name you Lord Harry James Sirius Potter Black and

give you the voting power of the Potters and Blacks, which gives you

three votes in the Wizengamot." As Fudge completed his piece, Harry's

robes became magnificent robes of gold green and red and a crest

of arms appeared on his chest that showed two wands crossing each other with a lightning bolt slashed across the front. His hair also grew, so that he had long hair down to the top of his shoulders. He just stood there, not knowing what to say. Griphook now approached him and

bowed.

"Lord Black it is a great honor to witness this most great moment in history you have only to sign these papers and all of the assets of the Potter and Black families will be transferred to your vault. Then we will be off to Gringotts to make sure that everything is in order. I also believe that there are a couple of letters for you from your family that you need to read as well. Harry stood there even more dazed than he looked. He glanced over at Hermione who he noticed was crying. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her chin.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"It's just that, now you're a very wealthy, important, wizard and can do just about anything you want and… Well, you probably don't feel the need to go back to Hogwarts now because you don't need to. And then Ron and I wouldn't see you anymore!" At this Harry wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, leaned in, and kissed Hermione lovingly on the lips...

Sorry had to do a cliffhanger but well its fun, yay! Please R&R so I

know if I am going write or wrong no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

/Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or anything etc... \

/Post OOTP don't read if you haven't read it!\

/Chapter three\

/CHANGING FEELINGS\

Harry pulled away from the kiss and said,

"I think we need to talk Hermione" She nodded and without saying another word, Harry turned to Griphook and said, "Lead the way."

As Harry was walking out the room the bubble of time they had been in gave a pop and Albus Dumbledore came over to Harry and Hermione with a twinkle in his eye and said to Harry

"Congratulations Lord Black I expect that you will want to live at one of you new properties?"

"Err… I suppose so if I can but what about the ancient magic that is protecting me at the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Ah well Harry as you are an adult now the wards and things that I placed around the house are no longer effective in the same way, they are still effective but now you have the freedom of an adult this protection spell will cover you where ever you live!" At this Harry

looked happy but he had one more question.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon glasses and there was the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he said,

"You wish to know why you own number 4 Privet Drive hey Harry?" Harry looked at Dumbledore and said,

"I really need to learn occulmency this year professor!" He said.

"Yes Harry I do believe that would be most wise as you are an open book at the moment." Dumbledore said and Harry went red as a hot poker. However Dumbledore ignored this and gave the reason as to why Harry owned number 4 privet drive.

"Apparently before Lily and James got married, they gave Vernon and Petunia Dursley the house as their wedding present. Although they never said thanks to Lily and James as far as I know but as a result the deeds are in the potters name. And as you are the last of the potters you have the deeds transferred to you as of today to do with as you see fit. But Harry I warn you don't do anything to hasty as your family may be useful to you in the future!" And without another word there was a small pop and Dumbledore had apperated away leaving just Harry & Hermione and also Griphook standing in the door way looking out into the main bar area of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and told Griphook to lead the way to Diagon Alley and Gringotts bank.

Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other in a cart underneath the city of London going to the new vault that Harry had inherited. The cart was traveling extremely fast. So fast so that Hermione was gripping Harry's hand so tight that it was going white from lack of blood, Harry thought they should have been there ten minutes ago but the vault was apparently one of the biggest at Gringotts, or so Griphook had told them.

Suddenly the cart started to decelerate and Harry pried his hand from Hermione's and shook it to get the blood flowing again. He looked up and ahead of him was of all things a dragon. But it wasn't any normal dragon; this one was lying in front of a huge door and was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet (the wizarding newspaper). Hermione screamed as they got nearer and the dragon at this point looked up and stared at Harry then Hermione and then SPOKE. At this Harry choked as he had breathed and swallowed at the same time with shock.

In a very English gentlemanly way, the dragon said,

"I am Althalus the keeper of this vault state your name at once." Harry said,

"HARRY POTTER" at this the dragon stood up and for a moment looked very menacing and then went into an unmistakable bow, Harry clutched Hermione and waited for Althalus to speak again,

"Lord Black you are allowed to pass but anyone whom you don't tell me can pass will be burned to a crisp. At once Harry bowed and said,

"Great and kind dragon, I wish it for Hermione Granger to pass with me into the vault, but no others unless I state it." The dragon looked at Hermione with a piercing stare and then said,

"Very well Lord Black you and miss granger may pass." With that Althalus stood to one side to let them pass and Harry and

Hermione walked gingerly past to the door. As they passed Harry noticed that Griphook had also been let past. The goblin noticed his questioning look and said,

"We goblins of Gringotts are all magically linked to the service of the owner of the vaults, a bit like the house elf is to their master. So we are unable to tell anyone who has not been given permission where the vault is or what's inside so it's perfectly safe my lord." Griphook reached out to the door of the vault and from the top in the center down to the bottom he ran his finger. At the same time Harry could hear great huge bolts and locks opening up. Finally Griphook got to the bottom and stood back as the door opened up. What Harry and Hermione saw next was so overwhelming Harry had to sit down. He barely noticed that two chairs had appeared for them to sit on.

Griphook walked over to Harry with a tray and on it were three letters. He took them and Griphook disappeared into thin air. Harry looked at Hermione and said,

"We need to talk about earlier, in the Leaky Cauldron." Said Harry, at this Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry. She pulled back and smiled softly.

"Harry" Hermione said, "I think I am in love with you and always have been since I met you on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. I never realized it until you grabbed my hand at home before you dragged me off to the Leaky Cauldron I wanted you to kiss me. When you did, it was the happiest moment of my life. I hope you feel the same." she said, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"I do Hermione when I got to your house and landed on you, sorry, by the way." He said with a small blush again. "I looked up at you and saw you in a totally different way than I have before. I think over the past few months since Sirius died," Harry said with a lump in his throat, "I have realized that my friends and the ones I love and at this point he looked directly at Hermione. "Are what is going to get me through those times ahead that will be full of darkness. I want you to be right there with me Hermione I do really love you even if you will have a go about me having 200 elves in my service."

At this Hermione laughed and play thumped Harry an the arm, then said,

"Does this men you and I are an item then as Ron is going to be hurt badly." Harry looked up in surprise at her words.

"How did you know Ron fancied you Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Well I am not blind Harry, no matter if you didn't notice me till this morning. I know Ron has since third year." Harry just laughed and said,

"Yeah it was the time you punched Malfoy that did it, he was hooked from then on." They both had a good laugh at this and then Harry said,

"Ron we will deal with later, but first I'm hungry and I have to open these letters. I wish there were some way to get a sandwich and butter beer down here!"

No sooner had he said it had an elf apperated in front of Harry & Hermione an elf whom Harry knew well indeed,

"Dobby!"

"Yes master Black I am one of your elves professors Dumbledore made me chief elf of the Black/Potter estates sir!" Dobby squeaked, "What is it you would like master Harry?"

"Well for a start you can call me just Harry, please. And secondly," Harry said looking quickly in Hermione's direction. "Are you being paid for this service?"

"Why yes sir I am sorry, yes Harry." Dobby said, "All house elves are being paid one galleon a month and have two days off If they want." Dobby said with a glance a Hermione.

"Very well, Dobby, can you fetch a butter beer and a ham sandwich for Hermione and I?" Instantly as Harry said it Dobby was back with the food and drink and a table appeared when dobby snapped his fingers. Dobby inquired,

"Will there be anything else ma... Harry?" Harry thought about this and said,

"Yes there is can you tell my Uncle and Aunt that I won't be living there anymore and that I will be in touch when I need them. Also can you go to the Burrow and ask the Weasley family if they would like to dine at the house of Lord Black at Hogsmead. Tell them to floo over to Black manor at seven thirty but don't tell them I am

Lord Black! Okay? Also, Dobby, is the manor ready at Hogsmead, for dinner?" He asked.

"Why yes Harry we have awaited your arrival for a number of weeks now. We had to wait for the legal formalities to be completed." Dobby said.

"That's it for now, Dobby, thank you." With a pop, Dobby vanished and left Harry alone with Hermione once again.

Please read and review I have a great idea for this story so please let

me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again, I want to thank the lovely Julie for beta reading this and stuff_**

**_You truly are GREAT xXx_**

**_I do not own Harry potter no copyright infringement is intended towards_**

**_Jk Rowling and the wb_**

**_CHAPTER 4:- THE VAULT_**

**_Harry looked down at the three envelopes and stared at the writing the_**

**_Third, one looked like it was from Dumbledore, but the other two he_**

**_Did not recognise the writing._**

**_Harry decided to open the first one that he did not recognise, it said to_**

**_Harry James potter only to be given in the event of our death on his_**

**_17th birthday._**

**_Harry swallowed hard and opened it and read aloud so Hermione could hear him_**

****

****

**_Dear Harry_**

**_First, let us say that we love you and we always have but if you are_**

**_Reading this then we have died and most likely the bastard tom riddle_**

**_Has killed us and somehow we made sure that you survived! Now Harry that_**

**_You have reached your seventeenth birthday your inheritance is given to_**

**_You we leave you godrics hollow which is our beloved home and where you_**

**_Were born of course, also we leave you the potter fortune of at the time_**

**_Of our writing this letter is worth around 2.5 billion galleons so now_**

**_It must be a hell of a lot minus what has been paid to the staff and stuff._**

**_You may be wondering how and why you have so much money, well it is really_**

**_A long story, but this is the quick version your probably aware by now_**

**_That you have abilities that are uncommon and are very powerful this is_**

**_Because you are the air of my forefather GODERIC GRIFFINDOR and on your_**

**_Mother lily's side Merlin. These two bloodlines are why you have_**

**_Firstly so much money but secondly so much power, Harry you are what is_**

**_Know as a grand mage there have only ever been three in the history of_**

**_Our world two are you great forefathers previously mentioned and the_**

**_Third was Salazar slytherin these powers come with great responsibility_**

**_So use them wisely son we love you always_**

**_James & Lilly (Mum dad) xxxx_**

****

****

****

**_Harry looked up and across to Hermione who looked shocked but also_**

**_Happy, he asked her why she was smiling, oh it's because I know why 'you_**

**_Know who' could not kill you now as a baby!_**

**_Why asked Harry? Well began Hermione it's because of your being a grand_**

**_Mage they are protected by elemental magic much stronger and older than_**

**_Anything voldermort can do Hermione said in almost a whisper._**

**_She looked at the blank expression on his face and said I will explain_**

**_It later to you when we get to black manor; Harry just nodded at this_**

**_And opened up the other one_**

**_He did not recognise whom this one was from but it had a stamp on the back_**

**_That said ollivander wands! Harry looked at it and wounded what this_**

**_Letter was all about; Harry read the letter once again like before to_**

**_Hermione_**

****

****

**_Dear lord black_**

**_I have waited over a thousand years to be able to tell you the following_**

**_Information I was a great friend of the wizard Merlin who had though the_**

**_Use of prophecy learned that you would be born and that you would be a_**

**_Grand mage; _****_However there are none alive who could train you so Merlin and a certain_**

**_Nicolas flammel created the philosophers stone and used it to make the_**

**_Elixir of life._**

**_I was given the task of waiting for you and when you were ready to train_**

**_You, unfortunately the stone was destroyed four and a half years ago by_**

**_Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas flammel to stop lord voldermort from using_**

**_It to regain his power._**

**_As a result I have used a very ancient bit of magic and transferred the_**

**_Knowledge to a witch that I believe you know, although she was not keen_**

**_At first, I convinced her it was for the best._**

**_Her name is nymphadora tonks and she is a relative of yours know I am_**

**_Led to believe, from a letter I had from albus Dumbledore yesterday,_**

**_Anyway she will be training you as I have very little time left._**

**_I do h_****_ope that the time ahead is not spent dwelling too far in the past!_**

**_Good luck lord black_**

**_Mr Ollivander_**

****

****

**_Harry thought it was amazing that Mr Ollivander had firstly known Merlin_**

**_And secondly he had waited over 1,000 years to just train me; to only_**

**_Have the opportunity taken from him because of me and voldermort craving_**

**_The stone for his own gain._**

**_Hermione looked at Harry and said Harry this is a lot to take in do you_**

**_Want to leave and come back tomorrow? Harry didn't know what to do, he_**

**_Wanted to go and see the new manor he now owned but he also knew that he_**

**_Had too open the other letter._**

**_Harry sighed and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, she smiled and Harry_**

**_Opened the last and final letter it was his Hogwarts letter._**

**_It read as follows_**

****

****

**_Dear Mr Potter_**

****

**_School normally starts September the first but this year _****_I have changed the rules a little._**

**_I will explain, as you know normally _****_The head boy and girl is only chosen from the seventh year students but_**

**_I have decided that this and next year if you are willing to accept it t_****_he position of head boy is yours, along with this position of trust, _****_Comes the benefits of your own common room and bedroom along with the _****_Head girl whom I have already informed and she has accepted, and if I am n_****_ot mistaken she is probably some where near you right as you are_****_Reading this. as it is your fellow Gryffindor miss Hermione granger._**

****

**_yours sincerley _**

**_Albus Dumbledor _**

**_order of merlin first class ect..._**

****

****

**_Congratulations Harry (Harry looked at Hermione who had a grin on her_**

**_Face as big as if she had stuck a banana in her mouth sideways) Harry_**

**_Put down the letter for a moment and hugged Hermione and asked her why_**

**_She did not tell him earlier._**

**_Well Hermione replied I was going to congratulate you when you burst_**

**_Into my lap from the fire this afternoon but I have been pulled this way_**

**_And that I don't know which way is up but you will accept it wont you Harry?_**

****

**_Harry replied of course I will Hermione I cant believe it I am head boy_**

**_And your head girl we definitely need to tell Ron about us now said_**

**_Harry, He went back to the letter and continued reading it P.s :- as a_**

**_Result of you and miss granger being head girl and boy I think it wise_**

**_For you to come to Hogwarts in the next few days as there are 2 weeks_**

**_Until the school, starts and I have a gift that needs to be given to you_**

**_In person, see you soon albus!_**

****

**_P.p.s I have arranged for your books and Hermione's to be delivered to your_**

**_Dorm here at Hogwarts_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

****

****

****

**_well hope you liked this chapter its a chapter that dosent realy say a lot but is nessasary i am afraid _**

well untill next time

kenneth


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter or anything no infringement of copyright is intended against either J.K. Rowling or the WB.

EDITOR'S NOTE: Just so that everyone knows, I've changed Harry's new title from Lord Black, to Lord Potter, just because it makes more sense. (I have permission to do so)

_**hi all just a quick thanks once again to Julie my beta/editor who is wonderful**_

Chapter 5: Black manor

Harry looked up at Hermione and she smiled,

"Let's go Harry, we have some people we need to talk to." She said.

"Okay." Said Harry. "I just want to get some gold out and we can go." At this Griphook reappeared out of nowhere and bowed to Harry.

"Lord Potter." Exclaimed Griphook. "If I may be so bold, as you are now one of the wealthiest wizards in our world, we wish to know if you would like to have a wizard's bank card."

"Bank card?" Asked Harry. "Aren't they muggle things?"

"Well technically yes, but this card will work in the wizard world as well as the muggle world, and you have a permanent maximum cash rating. Which means that you have no limit to what you can buy as long as your finances are good. However, you will never have to worry about that as I just had the results of the cash total of your new vault for you my lord!" Griphook said.

"Well how much?" Asked Harry.

"You have a grand total of 2.8 billion galleons in your vault, that excludes the value of your property as well." As Griphook said this Harry felt his knees grow weak and he sat back down in his chair. Harry looked to Griphook and asked him,

"You're sure that's correct?" Griphook nodded and said,

"Completely, my lord right down to the knuts." Harry looked ashen and Hermione was sitting on his lap, stroking his forehead affectionately occasionally tracing the scar on his forehead with her fingers. After some minutes had passed, Griphook coughed gently and said,

"My lord, if you will follow me we need to just do some quick paperwork regarding the card. Then you can go about you business as it's nearly four thirty and we are closing." Harry gave Hermione a little wink, raked his hand through his newly lengthened hair and pushed Hermione gently off his lap, giving her arse a playful slap as she stood. Hermione turned and looked at Harry, first reproachfully and then with a small naughty smile that made Harry go pink in the cheeks said,

"Lets go Harry." Griphook led them out of the vault, Griphook ran his finger down one edge of the open door and it slid shut. Harry asked Althalus the dragon to let them pass, as he did Harry said,

"Guard this well, my new friend." Patting the huge ear of Althalus as he moved past. Althalus bowed to him and said,

"Lord Potter, I am forever your subject to command as you see fit. I will guard this vault with my life if it comes to it." And with that, he went back to reading the quidditch section of the daily prophet. Harry, Hermione, and Griphook were now back in the cart, this time at a relatively sedate speed. When they arrived back to the main offices and got out of the cart they walked back into the bank, to find it was empty except for the head goblin whom Harry was introduced to.

"Lord Potter, this is the head of Gringotts bank Dawea." Said Griphook bowing away as he said this.

"It's good to finally meet you Lord Potter. I believe you are going to be using the Gringotts bank card?" Harry nodded, and said,

"What does it look like, if I can use it in the muggle world, I might get funny looks, depending on the outward appearance." At this, Harry grinned and Dawea just looked at him as if he hadn't said anything remotely funny.

"Well, Lord Potter, it is a parchment the size of a muggle credit card. When it is in the muggle world a transfiguring spell has been put on it so that it will transfigure into a plastic card with the illusion that it's from the Potters international bank. If there are no more questions, Lord Potter, would you please sign this parchment, and if you wish to add any other people on to the list, these people will also get cards to for there personal use." Harry put his name on the bottom, "Lord Harry James Sirius Black Potter". Harry also put on Hermione's name and Arthur Weasley, who Harry considered as much a father like figure as he had Sirius. He also, wasn't well off in the way of money and was sure would appreciate the help.

After Harry had signed he asked Dawea how long they would take. Not letting Hermione hear, as he wanted it to be a surprise. Dawea said,

"They will take two hours." So Harry looked at the clocks in the hall of the huge Gringotts bank and stared in amazement as he saw something he hadn't noticed before when being here. Next to the traditional muggle clocks, was a large astrological clock, with planets spinning and such. Harry had only ever seen one of these before and that was third year of school when Professor R.J. Lupin had used the Astronomy Tower for practicing the patronus charm to face the Dementors. The clock was truly beautiful but it made no sense to Harry, so he looked back at the muggle clock and found England. The clock read 5:30 pm. _'So they will be ready around seven thirty.'_ Harry thought. He said his farewells to the staff of Gringotts and they went back out to Diagon Alley. They made their way slowly up to the Leaky Cauldron, when they went in the back door, Tom, the innkeeper who Harry had known for some time came over to him.

"Congratulations Lord Potter, finally old Sirius can rest in peace knowing he has been cleared of any wrongdoing. Harry stood there in shock for a couple of seconds, then asked,

"How did you know?" Tom looked at Harry and said,

"Well, everyone knows, look at the Prophet!" He ran to the bar and ran back shoving the Daily Prophet into his hands. On the front was an old picture of Harry trying to hide from view after coming down from the air during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry read the article and just said,

"Oh well! That's the surprise for the Weasley's gone, never mind." Hermione came to Harry's side, took his elbow, and led him away towards the fireplace. Hermione turned to Harry and asked,

"Where did you want to go?"

"Oh yeah, we'll need to go to Privet Drive to get my stuff." Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"Number four, Privet Drive." She said, dropping the powder. Harry followed her, but as he stopped spinning he fell and landed on something soft, it was Hermione.

"Ouch! They've blocked the fireplace while I was gone!" He pulled out his wand and performed the blasting spell, creating a large hole where the cover once was. They stepped out and brushed themselves off, then walked through the living room to find Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia cowering in the kitchen. Harry walked over to them wand still drawn, this time pointed at the Dursleys who were white with fear. Harry stepped closer and said,

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Why if it isn't my loving family, the Dursleys! I am really surprised that my mum and dad were ever so nice to you! As you are the vilest wastes of muggle skin, I have ever had the misfortune to know. Well at this Vernon, his mustache quivering said,

"Your stupid parents never amounted to anything boy! THEY WERE LOSERS, BOTH OF THEM!" Harry at this point lost it, waved his wand and yelled,

"Petrificus totalus!" The three Dursleys' arms and legs snapped together and they fell backwards to the floor stiff as boards. Harry walked over to them and said,

"If you ever disrespect me or anyone I love, I will make it so that you have no home to live in and that you, Vernon Dursley, never, EVER, work again, as I have just received some good news. Would you like me to tell you? If not speak up." Harry paused; the Dursleys couldn't move a muscle. Harry said,

"You do? Oh that's nice of you. Well, okay, if you want to know. I have now become an official adult and I own this house. I believe my parents bought this house for you Vernon & Petunia, I am letting you stay here as it suits me to have you here, but my presence will be felt here from now on." With a click of his fingers, Harry summoned Dobby. He immediately appeared.

"How may I serve you, Lord Potter. I'm sorry! I mean… Harry." Dobby went into a low bow, his ears draping on the carpet.

"That's okay Dobby. I don't expect you to get it straight away."

"Harry is truly the greatest wizard of modern times!" Stated Dobby.

"Okay, Dobby, I need you to assign about two or three elves to make sure this family doesn't do anything that would upset me. Also you are to cook and clean this house while your elves are here but they will not comply with any orders unless it is life threatening, do you understand, Dobby?"

"I understand, Harry, it shall be done! Is there anything else?" Dobby asked, still bowing.

"Err… yes, there is. As it goes, that fat horrible cousin of mine, you are to control everything he eats and drinks and also you are to get him fit and get him to loose the weight he's got."

"It shall be done, Harry."

"Okay Dobby, that is it for now I will be along to the manor in a few minutes. Oh, and you can stop bowing any time." Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry turned back to the Dursleys, all the while watched by Hermione.

"Right, you three you are going to change you whole attitude towards my parents and I whether you like it or not. I won't be coming back to live here but I will be here in…" Harry paused and leaned forward, towards the Dursleys. "Spirit!" Harry walked towards the fireplace and waved his wand towards the upstairs bedroom. All of Harry's things came floating down. Harry tossed floo powder into the fire.

"You go, I'll be along in a minute." She kissed him and shouted,

"Black Manor, Hogsmead!" In a flash she and his things were gone. Harry pointed his wand at the Dursleys and said,

"Don't worry, unlike you I am nice to my family, you may not think it now but this is all for your own good. Goodbye for now!" Harry swished his wand and said, "Finite Incantatum." He turned and tossed more powder into the fire and said, "Black Manor, Hogsmead!" He was gone from Privet Drive in a flurry of green flames.

Please read and review I hope you like what I am doing. I still also need a beta reader as well :-)


End file.
